My Greatest Dream
My Greatest Dream is an orchestral, Disney-style song sung by Sarah Stiles (NiGHTS), Grace Rolek (Claris Sinclair), and Tom Holland (Elliot Edwards), with TBD's (the Nightopians) as background voices, during the feature film NiGHTS (film). It's the trio's musical number as they share their respective dreams and vow to fulfill them; Claris wants to be a beloved singer, Elliot wants to be a great basketball player, and NiGHTS wants to recover her memory and find out who she is, as she's aware she's extremely different from Owl and the Nightopians. It has a reprise, My Greatest Nightmare, as an aftermath of NiGHTS discovering she's am amnesiac Nightmaren who used to be just as evil as Reala, Jackle and Wizeman before receiving a shard of red Ideya. In this reprise, she sings her laments and prays Claris and Elliot will understand once they find out. My Greatest Dream's Lyrics Intro (NiGHTS) My Greatest Dream, I'm gonna try to reach it The question is... What's your greatest dream? Everyone has a dream, a delight, That they'll do anything to fulfill! What's your, greatest, dream? Verse 1 (Claris) Singing, has always has been a passion But unfortunately, no one offered compassion When I fell down when I was so scared No one held my hand to console me Because of my fear, I was never prepared And I was turned down on everything But now, tonight, my dreams will come true With you, him, and me, together we will reach... Chorus (NiGHTS and Claris) My Greatest Dream, I'm gonna try to reach it The question is... What's your greatest dream? (x2) Everyone has a dream, a delight, That they'll do anything to fulfill! What's your, greatest, dream? Verse 2 (Elliot) Throwing the basketball up high was always my goal I didn't know outside forces that I couldn't control That tried to ruin me and my friends And succeded before I could realize I felt no more passion in my dream I thought everything would end But now, tonight, my dreams will come true With you, her, and me, together we will reach... Chorus (Claris and Elliot) My Greatest Dream, I'm gonna try to reach it The question is... What's your greatest dream? (x2) Everyone has a dream, a delight, That they'll do anything to fulfill! What's your, greatest, dream? Verse 3 (NiGHTS) Mine? Well... It might be somewhat strange... But Owl, said, that I've changed Since that night I've wondered, who am I? Do I have another place, or is it here? My origins, I don't remember barely anything... How I was made, what was my goal, It may seem I don't care but I wanna find the answer NOW! We MUST, ACHIEVE, our Greatest DREAM! She's so scared He was humiliated I don't remember who I am But soon, we'll reach... Chorus (NiGHTS, Claris, Elliot) My Greatest Dream, I'm gonna try to reach it The question is... What's your greatest dream? Now we, know, Our Greatest Dreams, There's no need, to wonder What's your greatest dream! Everyone has a dream, a delight, That they'll do anything to fulfill! Let's fulfill our destinies, TOGETHER! You, and, I! Tonight... My Greatest Nightmare's Lyrics It might be somewhat strange... But Owl was right when he said, that I've changed Since that night I've wondered, who am I? I had another place, a land of nightmares My origins, I should've been happy I didn't remember anything... How I was made, what was my goal, I wish I didn't care, I wish I never achieved... I tried to achieve my greatest dream, But I found out, it was my greatest nightmare. They were so scared They were taken away I found out I used to be evil But I hope that we'll escape... My Greatest Nightmare, I'm gonna try to stop it The question is... Will they reach their greatest dreams? Now I, know, My Greatest Nightmare, And I wish I never fulfilled My once, greatest dream Now I got to stop my original family Please, my friends, understand I'll never be one of them again... Let's fulfill our destinies, together... You, and, I... Tonight... Category:Sarah Stiles Category:Tom Holland Category:Grace Rolek Category:Songs Category:Songs from films Category:Disney songs Category:Sad songs Category:Reprise